talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Akiridion-5
Akiridion-5 is a technological planet, inhabited by blue energy-based beings called Akiridions. It is currently governed by House Tarron, before and after the planet was invaded by the tyrannical, exiled general, Val Morando. Description From outer space, the planet has multiple non-natural occurring rings and four satellites orbiting the planet. The planet is mostly land and very little ocean. History Long ago, an ancient Akiridion deity named Gaylen was said to have god-like powers within his core, which was capable of creating and destroying entire planets. With the strength of his core, Gaylen crushed the stars and used its dust to create Akiridion-5. However, he became greedy with his power and almost destroyed the planet. Luckily, an ancient royal Akiridion named Seklos built a cannon and, using all of her life force from her core, defeated Gaylen and hid his core, for it was far too powerful for anyone to possess. For hundreds of keltons(years), Akiridion-5 stood divided between two houses. The House Akram of Queen Coranda's ancestors and House Ventis of King Fialkov's ancestors. They celebrate the joining of the two great houses into House Tarron on the day of Princess Aja and Prince Krel's in-waiting coronation to declare the heir to the throne be ready and good. However, General Morando led a coup that resulted in the king and queen losing their physical bodies and their heirs being forced to flee. While Morando consolidated his powers and began hiring bounty hunters to recover the royal life cores and capture or kill the heirs, a resistance formed with the goal of restoring House Tarron to the throne. Despite Morando's hostile takeover, public worship of the royals threatened to spark open rebellion. Desiring to destroy the populace's hope, Morando sent his first Omen Blank to Earth to put an end to House Tarron. However, Princess Aja's fierce resistance merely inspired the populace before she and her brother encouraged their people to never surrender. With the royals having foiled him again, Morando prepared to launch a full-scale invasion of Earth. With the sacrifice of the king and the queen's royal life cores, Morando and his invasion force failed after obtaining Gaylen's Core. While Krel decides to stay on Earth a while longer, Aja returns to Akiridion-5 as its new regent. Points of Interest Andronis Quadrant Blank Robot Factory Satellite 9 Sector 7 The Rebel Base The Royal Palace Inhabitants Current * Aja Tarron * Varvatos Vex * Izita * Zadra * Eli Pepperjack * Luug * Several Thousand Akiridions * Skeltegs * Jabe Former * Krel Tarron * King Fialkov † * Queen Coranda † * General Morando † Trivia * In "Terra Incognita Part Two", Krel mentions how Akiridions gather knowledge through thermogenic cosmosis rather than being taught through school. * Akiridion-5 was first mentioned in the graphic novel, The Felled. * Eli Pepperjack is currently the first known human to visit Akiridion-5. * From the ground, a sort of aurora borealis can be seen, which means the planet orbits a star. * Terms for units of time on Akiridion-5 differ from those on Earth, but are equivalent to the following: ** Sekton(s) = second(s) ** Mekron(s) = minute(s) ** Horvath(s) = hour(s) ** Delson(s) = day(s) ** Wardon(s) = week(s) ** Parson(s) = month(s) ** Kelton(s) = year(s) Gallery Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:3 Below